


Happy Birthday, Daddy.

by dark_as_leila



Series: Family Life [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, eruri - Freeform, family life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_as_leila/pseuds/dark_as_leila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Erwin's birthday and Levi wants to celebrate with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Daddy.

"Happy birthday, Daddy," Levi purred, as he insinuated himself in Erwin's lap and snaked his arms around his neck.

"Thank you very much," Erwin answered, pleased as he rubbed his hands along his husband's sides, enjoying the feel of him, "Did you get me a present?"

"I am your present," Levi stated simply before kissing the blond soundly, slipping his fingers into his hair and tugging lightly. Erwin hummed as he returned the kiss, allowing his hands to slide underneath Levi's shirt and onto bare skin.

"How very generous of you, I really like it," Erwin murmured against Levi's lips.

"Idiot," Levi mumbled, nipping at Erwin's bottom lip.

"Daddy? Papa?" a small voice questioned.

Erwin felt Levi jump before he looked down and clocked Eren stood by the side of the bed.

"Eren," Levi stated as he let his hands shift to Erwin's shoulders, "Why are you out of bed?"

"Armin's awake," Eren stated simply before reaching his arms up, a clear indicator of wanting to be lifted. Levi slipped from his lap as Erwin sighed and bent and picked up their eldest son as Levi squinted at the baby monitor.

"Are you sure, Eren?" Levi asked as Erwin propped their four year old on his hip as he stood, "I don't hear anything."

"He said to come get you because 'Kasa is awake too and is hungry," Eren said simply as he played with the label at the back of Erwin's t-shirt, rubbing it between his fingers.

Erwin stifled his laughter at the pure look of incredulity on his husband's face as he left the room quickly.

"It's good that you understand Armin, even though he doesn't really talk yet," Erwin said as he kissed his son's cheek.

Eren shrugged as he accepted the affection, "He's easy to understand," he said just as his other father reentered the room with his one year old son and six month old daughter, one under each arm.

"Well you weren't wrong, Eren," Levi said with a quirk of an eyebrow as he quickly passed Armin to Erwin's other arm and readjusted Mikasa in his own, "I swear, we have two of the most silent babies to ever exist."

"And one of the loudest," Erwin responded, jigging Eren in his arm."

"I'm going to feed this one, can you put the other two back to bed?" Levi said as Eren laughed at the motion, causing Armin to chuckle along.

"Of course," Erwin answered, dropping a kiss onto Levi's head as he headed out of their bedroom a boy on each hip.

"Your birthday celebration will continue," Levi stated over his shoulder.

"I look forward to it," Erwin answered with a grin as he made his way into the kids' bedroom and Levi went to the kitchen.

Birthday's were different now that they had three kids, but Erwin wouldn't change it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHA. I wanted to write something sexy for Erwin's birthday, but instead I wrote INTENSE FAMILY FLUFF. I am very sorry. I just… yeah, daddy Erwin and Papa Levi are my love. Plus, bonus Shigashina trio babies. Again, very sorry.


End file.
